1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ramps, and more particularly, to ramps mounted within a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to ramp carriers for transporting wheelchairs and other personal mobility vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the approximately thirty million disabled people in the United States, many are seniors disabled by age. For years, the only option in assistive technology for persons having mobility problems was the manual wheelchair. The next step up was the powered wheelchair, with the type of chair determined by the severity of that person""s disability. As the disabled began to be recognized as separate individuals that together comprise a worthwhile commercial market, manufacturers began offering choices of upholstered fabrics, colors, and improved frames that were lighter, stronger, and available in a variety of finishes and colors.
Yet even with these changes, wheelchairs remained wheelchairs. Only with the development of the powered scooter did an alternative become available. Early scooters were small, front-wheel drive models designed for indoor use, with limited power and range. Improvements in both batteries and motors now provides scooters with an extended, outdoors range over a variety of terrain.
Scooter users typically have some ability to walk, but are limited in terms of distance or stamina. Often lacking upper arm strength, they have difficulty propelling manual wheelchairs; yet do not require the sophisticated electronic controls and seating offered by powered wheelchairs. Included, as potential scooter owners are those people having milder forms of cerebral palsy or muscular dystrophy, arthritis, and cardiac conditions.
While wheelchairs can be collapsed and fit into backseats and car trunks, scooters typically weigh as much as the rider, and it is recognizably out of the question for a physically impaired rider to attempt such similar stowage techniques. Thus, one strategy has been to develop specially modified vans to permit the rider to remain on the scooter while entering, leaving, and driving. In one case, such modifications included lowering the floor and providing a lightweight aluminum wheelchair ramp. Unfortunately, the average conversion price is $13,000 to $16,000, which, when combined with an initial vehicle cost of $20,000 to $30,000, places this option out of the financial reach of many.
For those not looking for such extensive vehicle modifications, there are other options to assist the driver when entering and leaving a van. There are two types of ramps available, one having a central panel and side rails, the other consist of individual xe2x80x9ctracksxe2x80x9d. In the case of the latter, when three-wheel scooters are in use, three sets of tracks are required. One issue raised by this less expensive option is whether the deployment and storage of these ramps is within the capability of person or is a personal care attendant required to accompany the person of challenged mobility.
Alternatively, the wheelchair or scooter user can make use of semi-automatic and automatic lift devices. Such devices can be installed in side or rear doors, with some requiring bumper and/or roof modifications. For those scooter users that can walk from the rear of the van to a side door, there is a lift system that will pick up an assembled scooter and stow it in the back of the van. These devices also can be prohibitively expensive in terms of installation and purchasing costs.
The stowage and retrieval of scooters from within personal vehicles requires either an expensive system professionally installed or the attempted assembly and installation of lesser systems that themselves are also mechanically complex. These lesser systems also require substantial user strength for proper positioning of the scooter and then some driving skill to maneuver the scooter into the transport vehicle. Finally, such complex systems also permanently alter the structure of the vehicle, and with their removal difficult, can also reduce the carrying capacity of the vehicle on an essentially permanent basis. A need exists for inexpensively providing a mechanical device that assists in the placement of a scooter or like device into and out of a personal motor vehicle, and that is easily installed and removed from that vehicle during extended periods of non-use.
The device according to the present invention provides a support platform within the motor vehicle that attaches to the floor using either existing hardware or restraining members that utilize previously existing structures to enable the easy installation and removal of the platform. In addition to providing a support surface for the personal mobility vehicle, the support platform also provides an out-of-the-way storage area for the ramp used to raise and lower the personal mobility vehicle to and from the support platform.
As the need arises, the ramp is pulled from its storage position within the support platform and its front edge is lowered to the ground. A winch attached to the support platform is used to raise and lower the personal mobility vehicle up and down the ramp. The winch attachment also provides additional stability to the personal mobility vehicle while it rests upon the support platform during its transport within the motor vehicle.
Some further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.